


Cross My Heart

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Tony's world is rocked by a drunk driver





	1. Chapter 1

Gabe was playing in the living room; his new favorite thing to do was make buildings out of blocks. Tad was playing school; he was determined to be the smartest kid in his whole class when he started kindergarten in the fall. Shelby was perfectly content on her tummy on the floor until she all of a sudden wasn't. For weeks, she was scooting all over the place calling da da as she did so.

It was the grunt from their sister that made both of the boys look. Shelby had pushed herself up on her hands and knees and started to smile. Gabe was so excited; he knew that his dad and grandpa would want to see so he quietly slipped out of the room and found both men in the kitchen making a store note.

"Daddy! Grandpa! Come quick!" Gabe said with a loud whisper and a giggle. Following their little man, the men stopped as if they were frozen in place as soon as they saw the little girl starting to crawl across the floor. Tad has seen his daddy try to get her to crawl so many times that he did what his daddy did. Grabbing Georgie the bear, Tad sat on the floor and made the bear dance until Shelby started after her.

"Look at her!" Tony whispered grabbing his phone from his pocket to video tape it. "Oh my gosh."

Gibbs stood with a smile plastered to his face; he had missed all the firsts Kelly did; he seemed to always be deployed during her milestones which included her birth. "I wasn't there when Kelly first crawled." Gibbs said softly. "Thank you for allowing me to be here for this."

Shelby made her goal and soon was squealing as she chewed on Georgie's ear. Looking around, the little girl looked totally confused when she saw everyone watching her.

"Daddy!" Tad giggled. "She is fast!"

"Like a Cheetah!" Gabe giggled. "Cheetah's are fast!"

"They sure are!" Tony picked up his little man and tickled him. "What's your favorite animal? You haven't picked out a cuddle pal yet!"

"I knooooooooooooow," Gabe giggled. "I want aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Fits of giggles broke out with the little boy before he could decide what he wanted.

"You are so full of silly today!" Tony teased. "I have to go get some dog food, diapers and look at tents for camping down by the river. You can come with me and look for a cuddle pal if you want."

"Why don't we all go," Gibbs suggested. "I need some stuff too. Dad and I can follow you; I know he wants to go into town."

"Awesome," Tony hugged Gabe and set him down on the floor. "Boys, go get your socks and shoes on. Go potty and wash your hands; we're going shopping! I'll get Shelby changed and throw a few things into a diaper bag. Three kids, three shopping carts, we should be okay. "

"I'll grab some antibacterial wipes to wipe them down with first." Gibbs headed towards his room to get changed and to grab supplies while the boys scurried off to change clothes.

"Your grandpa is even more protective than I am," Tony teased as he scooped up Shelby and headed to get her changed.

Jackson arrived just as everyone was ready to go. Tony put Shelby in her car seat and was buckling Gabriel in when Thaddeus started to dance around.

"What's wrong?" Tony questioned.

"I forgot to pee!" Tad's expression was a bit anxious.

"I'll take him," Gibbs laughed. "We'll be just a couple minutes behind you."

"No game playing," Tony warned his young son. "We have lots to do!"

"I just haves to pee!" Tad reassured. "I love you daddy!"

"I love you too buddy. I'll see you at the store; you have a very important job." Tony gave his oldest a silly look. "You make sure Grandpa and Papa get there safe and sound."

"I promise!" Tad crossed his heart. Running for the door the house; the little boy wasted no time as soon as the door opened. With business attended to, Tad climbed into the car seat in his papa's car.

"Buckle up!" Tad called to the front. "I gots to keep you safe and sound."

"Oh that's a big job," Jackson commented. "You have a very important job."

"I know!" Tad giggled. "Buckle up and keeps your eyes on the road."

"On it Boss!" Jackson teased the little guy.

"What do you think Gabe is going to pick out for a cuddle pet?" Gibbs questioned Tad.

"Pawobbly a horse," Tad sighed. "He's got it bad for horses."

"He sure does," Gibbs laughed. "You have fun riding too; don't ya?"

"Yep," Tad giggled. "I have lots of fun."

Down the road, Tony's minivan with the two youngest members of his family was upside down in a ditch; the casualties of a drunk driver. Unaware that their family was in trouble, the trio made their way towards the store only to be stopped by the sound of crushing metal and pain.. as they too fell victim.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain was the first thing that registered in Tony's head when his eyes opened. The bright lights of the hospital room, the beeping of the monitors alerted him to the fact that he was in the hospital. Memories of the accident flooded back; his babies crying out in pain before his world went black.

The younger man's heart monitor picked up in tempo as he the memory of his children's screams of pain filled his ears.

"Easy," Palmer said softly. "Just take it easy; you have to calm down Tony."

"The kids," Tony gasped. "My kids, Jimmy."

"I know," Palmer answered softly. "I'm waiting on a report from Ducky."

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony panted through the pain.

"He's not able to be here at the moment." Palmer was not sure what to tell Tony at this point.

"Why?" Tony cried out in pain. "Where is he?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Palmer questioned gently.

"Drunk driver," Tony gritted out. "Tried to get out of his way but he was coming so fast."

"He hit you then traveled down the road to hit Jackson's car." Palmer said softly. "He died at the scene; his injuries were multiple from hitting everything in his path."

"Oh God," tears streamed down Tony's face. "My whole family?"

"Anthony," Ducky came into the room before Palmer could answer. "Shelby is out of surgery; she's going to be just fine. They had to repair her leg but it's going to heal. Gabriel is still in surgery; his injuries are more extensive but he's strong."

"Tad?" Tony's eyes were filled with anguish.

"Young Thaddeus has a bump to his head but he wants his daddy when you are stronger." Ducky replied softly.

"Now," Tony demanded.

"Anthony," Ducky tsked. "You are injured."

"My son needs me," Tony's face was set with determination. Despite his concussion, bruised ribs and sprained wrist and belly full of stitches; he was going to get to his little boy.

"I've got him right here." Abby said softly as she came in carrying her little man. "He fell asleep on the walk down the hallway."

"How is he?" Tony was trying to figure out if his baby was okay.

"Daddy?" Tad's head popped up at the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry daddy!" Tears spilled down the little boy's face.

"Sorry for what?" Tony reached out his arms to his boy. "What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't keep them safe." Tad sobbed. "I promised and I broke-ed my promise."

"Sweetie," Abby sighed. "You didn't break your promise. You saved everyone, sweetie."

"Tad got Gibbs' cell phone and called Tim to find him then Tim called 911 and all of us. I was at the accident scene with Ducky and Celeste before the ambulance. " Palmer explained.

"Gibbs and Jack?" Tony questioned as settled the little boy at his side and kissed his head.

"Jethro and Jackson are both in surgery," Ducky sighed. "Jackson's spleen ruptured and Jethro's knee needs repaired."

"I hurted them," Tad cried so hard that his face was fire engine red.

"Baby," Tony called out sofly. "You have to calm down. You saved Grandpa and Papa. You are their hero."

"I am?" Tad swiped his hand across his face to dry his eyes. "How's come?"

"Because you got Uncle Tim to find you and that means the ambulance found all of us," Tony explained. He really wasn't even sure how they found him but he had to assume it had something to do with Tad's call.

"That's right," Abby moved to sit in the chair by the bed. "On the way to help you, they saw your daddy's car and called him an ambulance too! You saved everyone's life, you are a hero."

"How is it that I'm awake and everyone else is in surgery?" Tony was suddenly confused.

"They kept Gabe and Shelby stable until the pediatric trauma team was here and ready. Tad was able to crawl out of the car but Gibbs and Jack had to be cut out; both vehicles are totaled." Palmer explained. "We got him out of the car and then down on the ground and still. He was so upset he was making himself throw up all over."

"Thank you," Tony sighed. "How bad are my injuries?"

"You have some broken ribs, a concussion, bruised kidney and they removed your appendix. It would seem that you were about to have an emergency appendectomy as your appendix were inflamed when they did the ultrasound and scans of your belly." Ducky reported.

"Seriously?" Tony rolled his eyes. "I get an appendectomy and everyone else is fighting for their lives?"

"I'm sorry!" Tad started to cry again. "So sorry!"

"Baby," Tony pulled Tad closer. "Daddy's sorry; I am just really worried about everyone. You are the hero; you save all of us. I love you so much."

"Daddy?" Tad sniffed. "Is sissy and my brother going to heaven?"

"Nope," Tony shook his head. "I think God knows how much we need them here and he's going to take really good care of them."

"Grandpa and Papa too?" Tad sat up to look at his dad.

"I think Grandpa and Papa too." Tony sighed; he was trying so hard to hold it together for his little boy.

"I'm going to take him back to his room," Abby said softly. "We had to really convince the doctor to let him see you. I'm going to see if I can talk them into letting him stay in here. We'll be back."

"Go with Abby," Tony said softly. "Work that DiNozzo charm!"

"I gots some moves," Tad giggled as Abby picked him up. "I'll use all the good stuff."

"That's my boy." Tony praised.

"You have totally corrupted him," Abby shook her head in mock exasperation. "Come on Casanova; we're going to see these moves of yours."

"Can we goes to God's house first?" Tad wanted to pray.

"Let's go down and look in your room and make sure nobody is looking for you then I'll take you to God's house." Abby promised.

"Can you calls Sister Rosita and all the Mums?" Tad's eyes filled with tears. "Uncle Tim says the Mums know God real good!"

Tony managed to con his way out of bed and into a wheelchair to wait in the surgical area; his family was just beyond the double doors fighting for their lives.

"Mr. DiNozzo," a young nurse walked up to him. "Jethro and Jackson are both out of surgery; the doctor will be out soon to see you. I've also been asked to tell you that your children are stable and doing very well. They are monitoring your son in the OR for a short time and then he will be in recovery. As soon as everyone is out; I'll take you to see them."

"Thank you," Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" A man dressed in scrubs approached Tony. "I'm Dr. Drake, Chief of Surgery. I've been in and out of the OR with your family so I came to give you a report. Everyone is going to be fine. Shelby had to have her leg pinned and casted. We'll get you an orthopedic specialist that will talk to you about further surgeries as she grows and things. Gabriel's liver was lacerated but they were able to repair it. He'll need to take it very easy. Jethro suffered a ruptured spleen and he dislocated his shoulder. Jackson has some blunt chest trauma and he broke his hip. We had to repair his lung and also repair the hip. Both men will require some extensive physical therapy as will Shelby."

"They'll get it." Tony nodded.

"Your family was very lucky," Dr. Drake commented. "I would say that you got a miracle today."

"I want to see the cars," Tony turned to Tim as he walked up on the conversation.

Pulling out his phone, Tim handed the pictures over to his friend. "I don't know how any of you survived that wreck. Nobody should have come out of that alive, Tony."

"There's nothing left of my car," Tony turned to Tim. "I need to see my kids; there is nothing left of my car."

"Calm down," Palmer stepped around Tim. "Get a gurney!" Palmer caught Tony as his body went limp and he started to slide out of the chair. With McGee's help; he was able to keep him from getting hurt.

"Why is this man even out of bed?" Nurse Higgins questioned.

"Because his family are fighting for their lives and there was no way of convincing him they were okay. " Samantha stepped into the picture. "Let's just concentrate on stabilizing him and we'll work on the rest later.

"Thank you," Jimmy was relieved to have back up. "Could you go sit with Agent Gibbs and his father? I'll get care of Tony and I'll send Ducky to sit with Gabe while Celeste takes care of Shelby."

"Of course," Sam smiled. "Rachel was heading towards Tad's room so she should be able to keep him occupied.

"Jimmy," Ducky scolded. "You knew better than to allow Anthony to get out of bed."

"If I remember right, DONALD; you tried to get out of bed following a heart attack. Not only did you try but you also wanted to fly back to DC and perform autopsies on the dead NCIS agents." Palmer snapped at Ducky.

"I'm sorry," Ducky said softly. "You were only trying to do what was best for Anthony. We are all stressed; I am going to go check on Jethro and sit with young Gabriel."

"Dr. Mallard," Palmer let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry I snapped at you; I really am."

"I love you too," Ducky winked at his young friend.

Rachel made her way to Tad's room. As soon as she walked in, she could hear the little boy saying prayers for his family with Abby. Quietly waiting, she bowed her head and prayed along with him.

"Amen," Rachel said softly as soon as the prayer was over.

"Rachel! My Rachel!" Tad's voice was filled with pure joy. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Rachel leaned in and kissed the side of Tad's face. "Are you okay?"

"I hurted my head," Tad pointed to the bump. "I was real scared Rachel."

"I bet you were," Rachel picked up the little boy and hugged him close. "I was so scared when I heard you were hurt. You can't be hurt; you're my best friend."

"I'll be okay, Rachel." Tad hugged his friend close. "I'm a hero; daddy said so."

"I heard!" Rachel praised the little boy. "I am so proud of you."

"I need to go see my daddy now," Tad wiggled down. "He needs me; let's go."

"You can't leave here," Rachel tried to reason. "The doctor needs to know where to find you."

"I'm going all by myself because my daddy needs me." Tad marched out the door leaving Abby and Rachel a bit stunned; he never got cross with anyone.

Running after him, the ladies caught up with him just as the doctor was rounding the corner to see him. "Sorry," Abby apologized as she picked up the kicking and screaming little boy. "He's determined that he needs to be with his daddy."

"I actually just came to get him," the doctor said softly. "His father worked himself into such a state that he passed out; we think it would be best for him and Tad if they were together. I will get a nurse to walk down with you."

"Did you hear the doctor?" Rachel interrupted the little boy's tantrum.

"I want my daddy, he needs me." Tad cried out.

"Yes, he does so let's go." Rachel took the little man from Abby. "Apologize to Abby for being nasty."

"I'm sorry Abby-tales." Tad kissed his friend's cheek. "I crossed my heart I haves to go see him."

"You are forgiven my prince." Abby hugged her little boy.

Tad's eyes snapped to the gift shop as soon as they got off the elevator. "Abby-tales?" Tad's voice was quiet.

"What's wrong honey?" Abby followed the little boy's eyes to the gift shop. "See something you want?"

‘Can you goes to my house and get my piggy bank? Please? I want to get my brother a present." Tad ‘s eyes were transfixed on something in the store.

"I can," Abby nodded. "I can loan you the money if you want to get it now."

"No," Tad shook his head. "Daddy said never asks nobody for money."

"That's a very good lesson Rachel stooped down to look at her little guy. However, I think that Abby and I would like to help a guy out. We'll get your piggy bank and you can give us money to cover your bill okay?" Rachel watched as Tad processed the idea.

"Okay," Tad said softly. "I cross my heart I gives you all my monies."

"It's a deal!" Rachel shook the little boy's hand and winked at him. "Let's go pick out your presents." Turning to the nurse as an afterthought, Rachel gave an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry. Would it be okay?"

"I think retail therapy is a great idea," Nurse Kay smiled at Tad. "He's on a mission, it seems. I actually encourage this; he's got a lot to deal with. It was a rough day."

"Okay big guy," Abby giggled. "Let's go spend some money!"

"I have lots of dollars in my bank," Tad said with pride.

"Well I think you'll have enough dollars to get whatever it is you want to get." Rachel giggled; she couldn't resist this little boy and his generosity was always inspiring to her.

Picking up a pink turtle that he had his eye on from the window, Tad held it close. "It's perfect. Okay we needs that monkey, that dog, that kitty, another turtle and Tweetie Bird."

"Wow," Nurse Kay helped Tad hold all his toys. "You are going to make a lot of people so happy."

"We haves to have cuddle pets in the hos-tip-pull. We haves to!" Tad's voice was urgent.

"You know what I think?" Nurse Kay gave Tad a huge smile. "I think you should get that frog too; it's so cute. Oh it has a baby Tadpole with it."

"Oh brother," Tad rolled his eyes. "At least I is not the Tadpole no mores."

Rachel and Abby started laughing leaving Kay confused until Rachel hurried to explain then she too joined in laughter.

As soon as they got to Tony's room, Tad was greeted by his father's smiling face. "My tadpole!" Tony put his arms out for his little boy.

"Quick! Give him the frog!" Tad giggled as he pushed the frog at Tony. "I gots you a present, daddy. " Tad climbed up on the bed and handed the frog to Tony.

"But you're my Tadpole." Tony argued a bit in his drugged state.

"Daddy," Tad sighed. "Yous em-beer-es-ing me."

"You are my Tadpole, My only Tadpole.. you make me happy every day." Tony's singing made the little boy cover his face in exasperation.

"Who are the pink turtles for?" Tony watched them with great amazement. "Turtles aren't pink."

"That's mine and that one is for Gabriel, my brother." Tad was so proud.

"Why pink?" Tony acted a bit horrified.

"It's the best color in the whole wide world." Tad announced.

"You like it?" Tony's worry was becoming amusing to the ladies.

"Yep!" Tad giggled. "It's my favorite."

"What's wrong with green?" Tony questioned. "It's a manly color."

"Dad," Tad shook his little head. "Real men like pink; Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Tim said so."

"Oh shit," Tony groaned. "I need to get you new role models."

"Daddy!" Tad stood on the bed with his hands on his hips. "No bad words even in the hos-tip-pull! Member?"

"I know," Tony closed his eyes; he was so tired all of a sudden. "Rachel?" Tony's voice was weary. "Would you go check on everyone and let me know how they are? They won't let me out of bed again; I need to know."

"I will sweetheart," Rachel gave Tony a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as Rachel left the room, Tad's eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong baby?" Abby picked up the little man and held him close. "Does your head hurt?"

"No," Tad snuggled into Abby's neck.

"Buddy?" Tony struggled to sit up. "What's wrong?"

"Rachel is my girlfriend!" Tad was so upset. "Stop getting kisses from her."

"Oh," Tony felt bad. "I'm so sorry buddy. I think she's still your girlfriend. Cheek kisses are what friends do; Grandpa kisses Abby's cheek."

"For reals?" Tad took Abby's face in his hands. "Be honest engine."

"Honest Engine! Gibbs kisses my cheek all the time." Abby nodded.

"You cross your heart?" Tad was really needing something as proof.

"I cross my heart." Abby vowed.

"Okay," Tad smiled then put his arms out to go to his dad.

When Rachel returned, she stopped to watch the boys as they napped together. "How are they?"

"Well," Abby sighed. "Tad would be much happier if you'd keep your lips off his daddy. You're his girlfriend not his dad's girlfriend."

"Oh my," Rachel chuckled. "How can you not love that little boy?"

"How is my family?" Tony whispered.

"Gabe is filling up on ice cream and he wants to come stay with you. Shelby is crabby so is Gibbs. Jackson is pretty drugged up but everyone is doing well." Rachel reported.

"Oh no!" Tad popped up suddenly awake. "Nemo!"

"Leighann is taking care of Nemo," Abby promised. "She's looking after Jake and Maggie too."

"I gots a great family," Tad said with a smile as he snuggled in and fell back to sleep.

"We sure do, baby boy." Tony agreed as he looked at the pictures Rachel took of everyone with her phone for Tony to see; a great family that we love."


	3. Chapter 3

It took the better part of a week for the DiNozzo family to heal enough to go home. By the time they were discharged, Palmer and Breena had moved in with the triplets to help out while Ducky and Celeste had done the same. The house was busy with six children and eight adults running around along with therapist that was spending many hours each day working with the Gibbs men as well as Shelby.

Gabriel loved his new cuddle pet that his brother picked out for him; he never knew that turtles were pink. Tad, just like his brother, loved the turtle too. He carried his pink pal everywhere he went. Today, he had gone in to use the bathroom and placed him on the bed so he wouldn't get wet when he washed his hands.

Nemo loved the pink turtle almost as much as Tad did. As soon as he saw it on the bed, he jumped and jumped until he was able to pull it off the bed. Running with the plush toy dragging and tripping him, Nemo made his way into the play room where he started chewing on the toy's head.

Rounding the corner to his bedroom, Tad was horrified to find his best friend the turtle gone. He looked everywhere in his room before he realized that Nemo was missing too.

"Oh no!" Tad sighed. "They gots kidnapped!" Running towards his grandpa's wood shop, Tad stopped when he saw Nemo chewing the head off of his toy off in the playroom. Tears sprung to his eyes, he didn't know what to do. Running to the phone, he did the only thing that felt right.

"911 what's your emergency." The kind voice on the other end of the phone called out.

"You haves to help me! Come quick!" Tad begged.

"What's wrong sweetie?" The operator was so gentle with the little boy.

"I need an ambootlance please," Tad started crying. "He's chewing his head off!"

"Who is, baby?"

"My dog," Tad sobbed. "He won't stop biting him. I think he's going to kill him."

"Listen to me, sweetie. My name is Vanessa and I am going to send help just stay on the phone with me." Vanessa dispatched an ambulance and police to the house address that appeared on the screen. "Help is on the way, Honey. Can you tell me your name?"

"Thaddeus Gabriel Paddington DiNozzo." Tad said through his sniffles.

"That's a pretty big name for a little guy," Vanessa was trying to keep Tad occupied. "Do you know where your mommy or daddy is at?"

"Mommy is in heaven and Daddy is sleeping he had osperations on his tummy." Tad reported.

"Does daddy need help too?" Vanessa was very concerned about this family.

"No," Tad shook his head. "He's just being a lazy bones."

"Is your daddy a lazy bones a lot?" Vanessa was very worried.

"Nope!" Tad said with great conviction. "He's the best daddy ever! Is the ambootlance coming?"

"It is almost there can you go let them in, sweetie?"

"Yes," Tad dropped the phone and ran for the door. As soon as he did there was a police officer and two ambulance attendants swooping him up and looking him over. "Puts me down, please. You gots to help Joe."

Following Tad down the hallway, the police man entered the room first only to find himself greeted by a two pound puppy and a destroyed child's toy. Laughter erupted from the officer's throat as he holstered is gun.

Picking up Nemo and the destroyed turtle, Joe, the officer walked out into the hallway. "Is this Joe?"

"Yes," Tad nodded. "Can you please take him to the hosptipal so he can gets help?"

"What's going on here?" Tony came out of the bedroom with Shelby on his hip as the same time that Gibbs came hobbling down the hallway with Gabe following close behind.

"Thaddeus called 911 for his pal, Joe." Office Morgan held up the destroyed toy. "Do you want me to place the suspect under arrest?" The office held Nemo up to his face to get kisses.

"I am so sorry," Tony handed Shelby to Gibbs and took Tad over to a chair. "Why didn't you come get me instead of calling 911?"

"You haves to have rest to be all better," Tad explained. "Joe needs to go to the hostipal and you needs sleep it's simple.

"Honey," the EMT looked at Tad carefully then back to his turtle. "Would it be okay if I take a look at your turtle?"

"Please!" Tad's eyes filled with tears. "I love Joe with my whole heart. He was on my bed when I went potty and he gots kidnapped by Nemo."

"His name is Nemo?" Officer Morgan was laughing even harder. "That is a great name."

"He was losted and I founds him just likes Nemo on TV." Tad explained.

"I see," Officer Morgan looked to Gibbs "Dog got a story, Gunny?"

"He does," Gibbs nodded then proceeded to tell the younger man all about Nemo.

"Okay," the EMT returned with the wounded turtle, his head completely bandaged. She had taken pictures of him to make sure any marks that were already on him were noted. "If it's okay with you, I would like to see him again in a day or so to see how he's doing. We might be able to take the bandages off then."

Nodding his head, Tad took Joe and held him gently afraid that he was going to hurt the plush animal. "What do I do with him now?"

"Well," Mandy smiled. "I think he needs a lot of rest, some cuddles and I would bet he likes stories and fresh air."

"I can do that," Tad nodded. "Does his head hurt?"

"Nope," Mandy shook her head. "I gave him a shot in the butt and it's going to last for a really long time."

Tad walked Joe over to Gabriel. "Be real easy." He handed the injured toy to his brother before running over to Mandy and hugging her tight. "Thank you forevers."

"You are welcome." Mandy's eyes filled with tears. "You are such a good boy."

"Thank you for coming out," Gibbs said softly. "I really am sorry. If we owe anything let me know."

"Everything okay here?" Vance came running down the hallway. "Got here as soon as I could."

"Die-wector!" Tad launched himself into Leon's arms. "They saved Joe!"

Leon held his buddy while looking for an explanation. Tony pointed to the bandaged turtle in Gabe's arms. It was all that Vance could do not to laugh. "Sounds like an adventure today."

"We're going to go," Mandy smiled at Gibbs and Tony. "I'll be back tomorrow if that is okay."

"It is," Tony smiled brightly at the woman. "You are welcome any time. I'll walk you out and give you our phone number."

"He's putting the moves on Joe's doctor!" Tad was shocked.

"Keeps his lips off of Rachel," Gibbs reminded him.

"Don't remind me!" Tad buried his head in the director's neck.

"Dude," Vance walked over to the chair and sat down with Tad. "Did you know that ambulances can't take animals to the hospital? They have to go to special places called Vets!"

"Now you tell me!" Tad wiggled down and ran for the phone.

"Wait!" Vance scooped him up. "You don't call 911 for pets."

"Oh," Tad gave a sad look. "Who do you call?"

"Me, Abby, Grandpa, Jimmy, Ducky.. any of us can help you." Vance explained.

Nodding, Tad wiggled down and gently took Joe from Gabe. Making his way to his bedroom, he gently put his buddy on the bed and walked over to where his phone for emergencies was. Dailing the phone, he waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Die-wector," Tad sniffled. "I have an emergency with Joe come quick." Hanging up the phone, Tad dialed the next number this time getting his grandpa and relaying the same message.

"Leon," Gibbs laughed. "I think you need to explain that a bit better and before he calls Ducky."

Laughing, Vance hurried down the hallway and stopped the little man before he could call anyone else. "I think we need a man to man talk." Vance sat on the floor with Tad in his lap gently explaining about emergencies of the toy variety.

Tad fell asleep in the middle of the conversation leaving Vance feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time, fulfilled. Placing the little boy on the bed, he gently placed Joe beside him shaking his head at how ridiculous he was being in his handling of the plush animal.

"The extent we'll got to for the children we love," Vance said softly hearing several soft Amens before he could turn around.


	4. Chapter 4

Mandy knocked gently on the door, she was a little nervous over how her visit was going to go. She really wanted to be able to help the precious little boy that was devastated by the injury of his best friend, Joe.

"Hi," Tony smiled at the lady EMT as he invited her into their home. "I can't thank you enough for doing this for us. He's been pretty upset since yesterday. You'll be happy to know he's followed all your orders. Joe has been cuddled, read to, gotten a lot of fresh air and he even tried to feed him a little bit to help him regain his strength but it was kind of hard for Joe to eat with the bandages on."

"Did he get the bandage stained? If he did, I don't know if my plan will work." Mandy was increasingly nervous; she had to make this little boy happy.

"No, I rewrapped it for him; I had an idea of what you were going to do so I wanted to do what I could to help." Tony winked.

Mandy made her way into the living room where Tad was watching a movie while Joe sat in his lap. The little boy gently petted the plush turtle as if he were real.

"Hey there," Mandy smiled as she moved to sit on the floor next to her new friend. "How's our patient?"

"Pretty tired," Tad nodded. "It's a hard job to gets better."

"I know!" Mandy smiled. "I was wondering something. Did you happen to give Joe any kisses while you were taking care of him?"

"Lots of kisses!" Tad nodded. "I member that you're supposed to kiss the boo boos better. Daddy always kisses our boo boos betters."

"Oh my!" Mandy's eyes danced and Tad couldn't help but smile; he liked this lady. "Well, I wasn't expecting him to have had so many kisses; I bet he's almost good as new! I'll just take him over here and examine him: I'll be really easy."

"Come here, buddy." Tony picked up his little boy and hugged him close; he needed to distract for a moment. "Are you nervous?"

"My stomach is all wobbly." Tad held onto Tony tight.

"Tad, do you happen to have any Band-Aids? I think we need ones that have Sponge Bob on them." Mandy giggled as the boy gave her a look.

"No way!" Tad shook his head. "Sponge Bob is for sissy boys! I gots Superman ones; I'll gets them."

"You are really good at this," Tony smiled.

"I'm studying to be a pediatrician," Mandy watched at Tad came running back.

"Here you go," Tad handed the Band-Aids over to his new friend.

"Can you do me a big favor? I need you to hold his hand; I think he's nervous." Mandy gently cut off the bandages while Tad talked soothingly to his Joe.

"It's okay Joe. You can be all better soon. I will love you always no matter what okay. Don't be scared. Grandpa and daddy will help me potect you from anything."

"Okay," Mandy took a deep breath. "Here we go, it's time to take them all the way off." The bandages were peeled off and an Superman Band-Aid quickly put on a small area just for show. "Oh my! He looks wonderful! I think all your love did the trick!"

"Let me see!" Tad gently picked up Joe and sat on the floor. Mandy watched with baited breath as he carefully inspected his best friend. Would he realize she had pulled a switch? Would her con be busted?

"Relax," Tony whispered as he gently too Mandy's hand in his own. "Give it a minute; I think you did great."

"You fixed him! Okay, what's my structions?" Tad held Joe tight giving him a kiss on his Superman Band-aid for good measure.

"Well," Mandy smiled. "I think you can resume normal activities just take that band-aid off tomorrow but be sure to give him 3 kisses first so the last boo boo is gone."

"That's all?" Tad giggled. "You saved my bestest friend thank you! Daddy give her a kiss I have to go show Gabe and Grandpa."

"He is so sweet," Mandy said softly as she turned to pack up her bag. "You are a very lucky man."

"I am," Tony smiled. "I adopted all them. The boys are my nephews; my sister died so I adopted them. Shelby was abandoned. I love them very much. Being a dad has been the greatest accomplishment of my life."

"I thought you were a federal agent for NCIS?" Mandy blushed as soon as she realized she let the cat out of the bag.

"You've been checking up on me," Tony snickered. "That's adorable."

"I was merely curious after meeting you."

"I do owe you a kiss," Tony leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Mandy's lips. "I think we owe you dinner too; a thank you. You can meet the family; see what you think."

"What I think?" Mandy's eyes danced with amusement.

"Yes," Tony nodded. "Because I'm pretty sure I want to date you."

"I'd like that," Mandy smiled as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Break it up!" Gabe wiggled between the two adults. "Kissing spreads germs! Aunt Abby says so."

"I want to meet Aunt Abby," Mandy laughed. "Need to have a talk with her about germs."

"Noted," Tony laughed as he stole one more kiss. "Dinner's at five; wear comfortable clothes and bring a swim suit."

"We eat in swim suits?"

"No silly!" Gabe giggled. "We have a swimming pool in our house. Come early so we can swim!"

"Well that was my line but you heard the boy." Tony laughed.

"Do you want me to bring anything?" Mandy questioned softly.

"Nemo!" Tad's voice echoed through the house. "Put Joe down! He's getting betters."

"Maybe another Joe?" Tony's brow creased with amusement.

"I have four at home, I stocked up just in case."


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy?" Gabe put his arms up for Tony as the father of three walked into the bedroom. "Why is you goings on a date without us?"

"Well," Tony smiled. "Sometimes, when you grow up you just need to go do stuff with your friends so that when you come home it makes you appreciate what you have even more."

"What's a-prish.. a.prish?" Tad was getting frustrated.

"Appreciate," Tony smiled. "It means when I come home, I'm going to love you even more than I already do."

"Do you love Mandy?" Tad climbed out of his bed and clamored up to be with his dad and brother. "Give it to me straight, I can take it."

"I like her a lot," Tony said softly. "Don't love her yet."

"Why not?" Gabe was always full of wonder on how people worked.

"Well," Tony thought for a minute. "I think it's because we like to do too many different things that the other one doesn't like to do."

"Like what?" Gabe sat up and looked at his dad.

"Well," Tony smiled. "I like to go camping with you two. Mandy doesn't like to go camping at all."

"Oh," Gabe shrugged. "We can not go if that makes it better for her."

"That is very noble," Tony smiled. "You're my favorite people in the whole wide world so we're going to do what you like to do."

"But if you wants to fall in love and gets married and have kids that aren't adopsted." Tad's eyes filled with tears. "You should falls in love."

"I did," Tony smiled. "Three times. Once when I got you, then your sister and then again when we got Gabe. There is nothing in the whole world that would make me want to do anything that would keep you from being my children. It doesn't matter to me that I adopted you; I love you so much that my heart is going to explode."

"I think my heart has splosions a lot," Gabe smiled. "It gets flip flops when I know I have even more love that is impossible."

"My belly gets wobbly when that happens," Tad piped in. "You can have more kids if you want, daddy. We can takes care of each other."

"I know you can and guess what," Tony leaned over and hugged his boys. "We're going to keep taking care of each other forever! I love you lots."

"Can we have a sleeper party?" Tad looked up at his dad. "Please."

"Okay," Tony shrugged. "Who do you want to invite?"

"You, grandpa, Shelby and Gabe. Come on, I'll gets the pillows and the sleepy bags." Tad hurried off the bed. "We'll have it in the living room."

"Okay," Tony laughed, gosh he loved his boys."

"I'll get Grandpa!" Gabe hurried down and rushed towards his grandpa's bedroom.

Tony sat on the bed for a moment smiling; his heart overflowing with love for his boys. He'd never loved anyone like he loved his children. Mandy had made it clear three dates in that she liked the boy and Shelby but was not looking to be a mother in any sense of the word. There were too many things on her plate to even take on that type of responsibility. She wanted to remain friends perhaps friends with benefits but did not desire to raise Tony's children.

"You okay?" Gibbs watched Tony for a moment from the doorway.

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "Was just thinking about Mandy and all she's missing out on with the kids."

"Her choice," Gibbs smiled softly. "Her loss too."

Gibbs stumbled slightly; his vision graying out a little. Tony noticed it as soon as it happened. "Hey, come on in here. You skipped dinner, Jethro."

"I'll get some juice," Tad and Gabe ran for the fridge and pulled out the carton of OJ. Tad hopped up and grabbed a glass out of the dish strainer while Tony helped Gibbs into the living room. "We gots juice!"

"You two are the best." Tony had the boys hold the glass while he poured.

"We'll help grandpa," Gabe reassured. "Go make him some food, daddy. We got his six."

Sure enough, the boys stood on each side of their grandpa and held the glass steady while he drank the juice. Once the glass was empty Gabe held the glass still on the floor while his brother poured some more very carefully.

"Grandpa," Tad snuggled close when Gibbs stopped trembling. "You have to be careful because you is our precious grandpa."

"I'm sorry," Gibbs said softly; the emotions a bit out of wacky from the low blood sugar.

"We'll have a picnic at our sleep party," Gabe giggled. "You'll be okay in no time!"

Running to his room, Gabe grabbed his USMC backpack and headed for the kitchen. "Daddy!" Gabe presented front and center. "Operation feed the grandpa is convincing."

"Commencing," Tony tried to correct.

"That's what I said!" Gabe groaned. "I need rations for the grandpa, please."

"Okay," Tony laughed. Opening the fridge, the proud dad pulled out some fruit and hurried to put it in a baggie along with some small bottles of water he kept on hand for Gibbs' medicine. Some yogurt and a spoon finished off the rations. "Marine, you get him started on this while I get us some man food!"

"Don't forget Shelby's snack too, daddy!" Gabe giggled as he peeled off towards the living room where the sleeping party was going to take place.

"Taddy," Gabe hurried to open his pack. "Get the lid off and I'll open the grapes."

Gibbs watched with amusement as his boys efficiently got his snack ready; he was so proud of his little troopers. First a grape was eased between his lips then a spoonful of yogurt was shoveled in. "That's good, Gunny. We'll get you better in no time."

Tony's head snapped around as he listened to his youngest son; the little marine. Eyes filled with tears as he realized how far that little boy had come in the year that he had been with him. Life was good; he had his family and life was just as it was supposed to be for them.

"You is going to be a good Marine, Gabe." Tad praised as he did his part in operation feed grandpa.

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Tad?" Gibbs asked between bites of food.

"I want to grow up to be a dad," Tad smiled.

"Really?" Gibbs was more than curious about this answer. "Why is that?"

"Because when daddy finded me I was cold and hungry. Now, I gots all kinds of love and flutters in my tummy all the time." Tad explained like it was the simplest thing in the whole world.

"Do you want to be rich?" Gibbs questioned softly.

"No," Tad smiled. "As long as I have my daddy, my grandpa, my brother, my sister and my baby I have everything in the whole world."

"Really?" Tony questioned with amazement; he loved his children so much.

"Yep," Tad smiled. "I gots a family and we are the best ever."

"Do you want a wife?" Tony sat down with a tray filled with food for his boys.

"No," Tad shook his head. "I'll just keep checking under the tree; I'll find a baby someday when I'm supposed to have one."

"You are going to be a good dad," Gibbs smiled.

"I know!" Tad giggled as he stuffed another grape into grandpa's mouth. "I'll be just like my daddy, I cross my heart."

"Buddy?" Tony looked at his son. "You know babies don't grow on trees right."

"Duh!" Tad shook his head and rolled his eyes. "They grow under them or they would fall out."

~The End~


End file.
